undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lil Olpav Floqour
Ownership Please ask for anything from her.No one steals sweet Lil. (TAKING DETAIL FROM THIS OC WITHOUT PERMISSION IS TEMPORARILY INADVISED...) Creator This was suppose to be for @Spooky.Scary_Patreon,but now it is shared with @Rachel Baudelaire Description She is a human,11(:3 welp,she looks tall for a age like that,YEAH WELL...)After the death of her mother because of a wolf,she ends up with her sister to her father's.She likes flowers.Lil,Floqour,the Sacred.Her eyes are shut always but one time,she will show her right eye,where the injury of her eyes are pricked out. Lil's SOUL COLOR:Dark Purple with a shade of Yellow. Lil's "PAL" Lil calls Gavin one of her greatest friend.In the Genocide Run,if Frisk succeeds of killing Lil,she will drop her flower crown and pixelate away.You fight her by the entrance of the CORE. The first time Gavin and Lil met,she didn't much approve of Gavin's happiness and optimisim but after a while,she got used to Gavin.She was once a experienced gamer but thought it got pretty boring.She still has the skills.Lil would hear some rumors about Gavin,saying he was a Gamefreak,but Lil always tried to back Gavin up. "I guess Gavin is a cool,nice,sweet dude,I just don't know how to tell him...Also,Don't tell him I said all that." Great Friends From the Underground and the Outside Friends/Relatives of The Outside Ivy,Alpha,Omega,Glitcnet,Machima,Opius, Hintroi,Evelynn,her sister,and Gavin Undertale: Undyne Alphys Frisk Sans and Papyrus,the Skelebros Toriel and Asgore Temmie Gavin More Information Lil is locked up in one of the inacessible rooms,that room's number is erased and/or taken apart so no one can release her from the room.Lil also,have to close her eyes because of the wolf who had killed their mother.She got scratched on her right eye.(The father is secretly not.She can still see although her eyes are closed...Lilly,Lil's twin demonic killer sister,is older than her.Lilly's information is temporaily unknown at this moment. She likes to play varieties of instruments,the flute,the piano,and the violin.She likes piano.The only way to do that is by going in her room,where she has grown a tree and grown bunches of flowers and has her piano out and her instruments are in a chest.You can ask her and she would.She would ask you what instrument. She also has a secret thing for guitar. Flute:Shop Piano:Hopes and Dreams Violin:It's Raining Somewhere Else Secret Instrument Guitar:Home THEMES AND BATTLE STATS GENOCIDE FIGHT THEME:Bonetrousle/Megalovnia GENOCIDE FIGHT 2ND THEME:Backbone (FANMADE PAPYRUS GENOCIDE) GENOCIDE THEME:Uwa!So Temperate!! NEUTRAL FIGHT THEME: CORE NEUTRAL THEME:Fallen Down TRUE PACIFIST THEME:Uwa!So Holiday!! Lil does have her own theme.(But I can't find someone to do it.) =STATS AND BATTLE MOVES = HP:50/50 DEFENSE:10 ATK:20 LVL 10 GENOCIDE: HP:100/100 DEFENSE:20 ATK:50 LVL 20 ATTACKS: -Flower Chain She will pull a chain of flowers and will swing it at your HEART.If the chain of flowers turns red,it won't affect your health. -Flower Axe She will use her axe and swing it at different directions.There is a pattern: Up,Down,Left,Down,Right,Middle,Strike Down ACTS Lil looks at you supiciously. Lil sighs and looked at the you,not saying anything. Lil waved. Lil makes a flower crown of yellow flowers. Lil smiles and looks at your drawing. Lil seems to enjoy her time with you. Lil drew Gavin. Lil ripped the picture of Gavin. Lil laughs hysterically. FIGHT: Lil seems to be sweating. "You killed my brother Papyrus...now what?!" The scent of flowers seem to fade to the smell of ashes. "Please,I know that there is a so little good in you!" Lil has teary eyes. "I don't know why...he didn't do anything to you!!" You seem to be surrounded by cold air. "You don't understand...You don't,you don't!!!" Lil stops fighting. "What did we do...?What...?" Lil hugs you. Lil isn't moving...she isn't breathing...she isn't responding...she...is heartbroken. You stabbed her... Lil...? Other Things Act 1:Make Act 2:Reject Act 3:Hit Act 4:Purify "You shouldn't had burn the garden."(It's when before befriending her after decoding the password to her Room if you decide to burn the garden instead of killing her.) "I can't do it,it's not me!" (Lil trapped inside Lilly in the final battle.) "Good or evil,brothers and sisters on not...I cannot help you by not fighting you."(GENOCIDE,fighting Sans and Papyrus) "You can't hate me for what I've done."(Killing Frisk) "Find a new crowd." (Lil said if defeated) "I want to save about you and everyone in this world...but you just aren't letting me..."(True Pacifist Run) "You asking me about Gavin?Heh,um,I guess,uh...we will talk about that later.(You meet her then after you visited the Waterfall,she will tell her opinions of Gavin.) "I...am sorry."(Sorry for killing.) "Sometimes,I climb on branches and sit on the tip of the tree."(asking her some questions) "Um,thanks?" (Flirt) "Ah,you are so rude!"(Taunt) "I don't wish to hurt you,but whatever then..."(After HIT) "Mmmm,You can say that."(Question) "W-what?My flower crown...?"(Questioning about the flower crown. "I can't say."(Questioning her closed eyes) "It can open sometimes."(Question 2x) "I appreciate it,human..."(Hug) "Hm?!"(Kissy Kissy) "I-I-I..."(KISS 2000X) ENCOUNTER LOST SOUL Lil,Frisk(GENOCIDE),Lilly Floqour,Asgore,Papyrus and Sans(GENOCIDE),Asriel Dreemurr,and Photoshop Flowey Lil is actually the human sister of Papyrus and Sans (Undertale)and Lilly,the twin sister of Lil,is the sister of Papyrus and Sans (Underfell).Lil is a gardener that had fell in a Wishing Well that led to the Underground... In the Neutral Run,If you kill Lil as she asked you to stop walking in the Core and to Asgore,she will instantly die because of Lilly. If you do succeed to kill Lil in the Genocide Run,she will turn to dust and her flower crown withers.Her last words will be: "I see...Goodbye,I guess...You know...it's sad that when you die,you leave everyone you loved and befriended...but...I...I see you don't have that type of feeling...I...am sorry I couldn't stay forever,Gavin..." Endings In the Genocide Run... Lil kneels down at the floor,looking at the axe she holds.She smiles dreadfully.Then,Lilly,the twin sister that's a killer look at her with greed.She sat next to Lil.Then,Lil slices Lilly's head off. In the Neutral Run.. Lil finally leaves Mountain Ebott with the monsters.She decides to leave them,saying she will visit them again. In True Pacifist Route... She takes Asriel and her other friends outside and she looks at the sky and saw her home by the east.The Wishing Well was noticable from so far and so high... SECRET(IF YOU DID ALL THREE AND DECIDE TO MAKE ANOTHER GAME,ENDING) Lil visits Asgore.Asgore turns and looks at her with a surprise.Then,Lilly Floqour kills Asgore.Lilly smiles and tells Lil to RESET.Lil and Lilly fights and Lil.They fell in the Void. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:All Routes Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Humanoid Category:Spooky.Scary_Patreon Category:All Route Category:Lil